Suicidal Zone
by Ketami
Summary: Warning: Deathfic, Duo is captured and tortured, inspiered by a picture, don't read if you don't like.


Disclaimer: I don't own.. obviously.wish I did though. Warnings: Torture, Angst, Death.. sorry I love Duo but I saw this picture and just had to write this.  
  
Suicidal Zone by Ketami  
  
He sat next to the window. Staring out at the half demolished piles of brick that use to pass as buildings. In his own room the plaster was peeling off the walls exposing the brick underneath. Chunks of cement were scattered about the floor. Some pieces had large strings of metal sticking out of them. The room itself, if one was not careful, could pass as a death trap. That just explained why they put him here.  
He looked down at the body lying on the floor next to him. Black clothing a tattered mess. Long chestnut braid undone at the end with strands escaping all over. Old bloodied bandages wrapped around his thigh and midsection. Violet eyes now closed forever. It was his body. He was dead. Once again he examined his battered and broken body. The left eye had already been swollen shut when he passed away. Even in death the color was as purple as ever. His face was covered by many other scratches and bruises from the daily beatings they gave him. His throat was still red from where they would choke him for hours on end until he could barely breath or passed out. Even in death his throat was still sore. His midsection was not much better than his face, covered in bruises and cuts. There was one rather large cut on his stomach though, that he was to blame for when he fell on one of the wiry pieces of metal sticking out from one of the blocks of cement. They had bandaged him up and not let him bleed to death. There excuse, they wanted to torture him some more. They did a good job of it too.  
On his forearms were large shackles that they used to chain him to the wall. It made it easier for them to beat him if he couldn't go anywhere. Even with the shackles, you could still see the multiple cuts across both wrists. Another game of theirs. They would slash his wrists, let him bleed for a while, then bandage him back up. After all they didn't think Shinagami was good enough to slowly bleed to death. Besides that, the sick sadists loved his screams. They would do almost anything no matter how vile to get him to scream. Although the most effective was to pour salt in his wounds, which they did often enough. The bandages on his thigh originally covered a mark they gave him with a hot poker the first day of his capture. Then everyday after that they wouldn't miss a chance to plunge a knife into the spot AT LEAST once a day. It was normally more. All depending on what mood they were in. The torture didn't stop there, however, it was either to painful or to humiliating and he didn't want to remember it.  
He surveyed once more over his old body. Now it was just a shell. He had died a few hours ago and was waiting to figure out what he should do. He would have thought some other spirit would have come to take him away by now, but then reliesed that neither God nor the Devil wanted him. He was a lost soul with nowhere to go.  
Suddenly he heard a ruckus and the door to the room was thrown open. In rushed his friends. Probably coming to rescue him. They were to late. He couldn't stand the pain any longer and had let death overtake him. Now there was no more pain. Physical pain that is. Now he felt a stab of pain in his heart just looking at their shocked faces that nothing could cure. Heero was shacking his body screaming at him to wake up. He watched silently knowing it would do no good. He was already dead. There was no way he could go back to his body. He had tried. He watched helplessly as Quatre began to cry. Trowa and Wufei actually had silent tears on their checks. He never thought Wu-man would cry for him Trowa either. He was always so.unemotional, just like Heero. Turning to Heero he got a surprise he whished he could have lived to see. Heero was crying. He probably didn't even notice the tears running two rivers down his face. Now he felt even worse and began to cry with them. Not over his death like they were, but over the fact that he gave up on them. He should have held out a little longer. Maybe then he would have made it and they wouldn't be hear crying over him.  
He reached out to touch Heero's face, whishing he could comfort him. Comfort them all. But his hand went right through. This made him even more upset. In his new form he couldn't do anything for them.  
No, wait; there was something he could do. He could play the role of a guardian angel. He would be there to look out for them until the day they would join him. Yes, that's what he would do; he would protect them now in more ways then he could if he was still alive. After all they were his loved ones and you should always do everything protect your loved ones. He would. He would protect the only family he every really had. His brothers, Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wufei. They would cru for him now, but eventually get over the loss. He hoped. Well whether they did or didn't, he wouldn't let anything happen to them. That day he made a solemn vow; nothing or no one would ever harm any of them ever again.  
Duo smiled and watched them go through their painful loss. He was no longer a lost soul. His soul was now attached to all of them.  
  
**Owari** 


End file.
